Sexy Blood Bending
by Trade-Jack
Summary: Hama uses her Blood Bending for a different purpose.  young!Hama/Random Fire Nation guard  Prompt from the Avatar kinkmeme on LJ.


Hama sat in her cell and waited. Today was the day she was going to finally break free. She was weak and lightheaded from the limited water, but she was still strong enough to do _this_. It would be her first attempt at bending the blood of another human.

And she couldn't wait.

She heard the door to her holding area creaked open. Wanting to appear weak, Hama didn't look up until he was right in front of her, scowling down at her. The first thing she noticed about this guard was the strange fact that his helmet was off, revealing a strong, handsome face.

It was as her eyes caressed his full lips that she got a horrible idea. Hama was careful when she moved her arms to bend his blood. He let out a small gasp, looking utterly bewildered as his blood rushed down to fill his nether regions. The guard reached down, squirming as he fought to will himself down.

Hama was patient as she waited for him to give up. She didn't have to wait long. He let out a growl of frustration, practically tearing the key to her cage off of his belt in an effort to get to her sooner. Within moments, he was inside with the cause of his very predicament.

Her limbs were loose and her posture weak as she looked up at him, doing her best to look the part of pathetic, fallen waterbender. The guard reached down, lifting her up by the front of her worn clothing.

"Behave or I'll burn you." His tone betrayed the need in his voice, but Hama could still tell that he meant his threat. Inwardly, she smirked at the truth of things. She held all the cards while he was grasping at straws.

He forced his mouth against hers, too rough to be pleasurable and tore at her clothes, fighting to get her naked as quickly as possible. She let out a weak groan of protest, knowing that she needed to put up her facade for just a little bit longer.

He didn't remove his armor. He simply pulled down his uniform enough for his erection to meet the dry air before he grinded up against her malnourished body. Hama whimpered at the contact, snaking a hand down to grasp his hard shaft. He swore, much too loudly for her liking and pushed her to the metal floor.

The sound her flesh made against the metal was a solid reminder of what she had to do to get out of this prison.

Hama had just lifted her head off of the floor when the all too-eager guard pulled one of her thin legs up over his shoulder. She took a deep breath while he lined himself up with her entrance and thrust himself into her heat in one swift motion.

She groaned, trying not to scream at the sudden roughness. He reached down and tangled one of his hands into her unruly brown hair and forced her head at an awkward angle for a kiss. Hama nipped at his lips, fighting back for the first time since he had entered her domain.

She could feel him freeze for a moment. It was all she needed to bend his body back so that he was forced to lay on the floor. Hama stood, a little shaky from the harsh treatment and loomed above him, a dark smile on her face.

"Behave," she smirked out, "and I'll let you live." The horror and realization on his face registered all too soon. Hama knelt down, straddling his chest. She placed both hands on either side of his face and kissed him gently, marveling at how he didn't squirm or respond. "Good boy," she cooed out before reaching down and grasping his softening erection.

After a few firm pumps, he was back to the hardness he had before. Hama held him steady as she lowered her tortured body down to take him inside her. She let out a long moan, mocking him for his forced enjoyment.

Hama rode him slowly, relishing the way his face went from pained to pleasure and his breath from controlled to small pants. His face was flushed and she wondered briefly if the rest of his body would look the same. She was pushing the limits of her bending as it was and didn't want to think of how much time she would waste stripping him down properly.

All too soon he came inside her, his fluids coating her insides. She smirked down at him, forcing his blood to fill his penis once more. It wasn't long after that she found her release. With a shuddering cry, she came, clenching around the guard's shaft.

Hama stood and stepped off him, bending his semen out of her and allowing it to splash next to his armored body. She reached for the keys at his belt, but was stopped by a firm grip on her arm. To her absolute horror, she realized she hadn't been strong enough to keep him down just yet.

The guard's blurry fist was all she saw before everything went black.


End file.
